Irrational Fears
by angeliccharizard
Summary: My take on how Detective Gumshoe discovered Edgeworth's fear of Earthquakes.


Edgeworth looked over the crime scene, sighing as his newfound detective friend trotted over excitedly. "Hey, Mr. Edgeworth, sir! I've just found the murder weapon!"

Unfortunately for Edgeworth, his first time as a prosecutor turned into more of an exploration of the arts of defense, and this detective was all too grateful for it. After that day, he wouldn't leave Edgeworth alone.

"It's a metal baseball bat; the murderer was careless enough to leave it in the umbrella stand- lucky for us, right?"

Edgeworth nodded impatiently. "Yes, right. Have you done the DNA test or fingerprinting yet?"

The detective raised an eyebrow, and then the other; an expression he wore often, one that Edgeworth thought made him look absolutely idiotic. "Uhm... not yet, sir. I was just about to head over to the lab myself though, to get the autopsy report..."

Edgeworth sighed. _"Detective _Gumshoe- Isn't that what the forensics team is for?"

Gumshoe chuckled. "Yeah, but they're all busy looking for the actual scene of the murder or processing evidence; I thought I should leave them to that."

The prosecutor folded his arms and rolled his eyes subtly. "Alright. I'll go with you."

Gumshoe's eyes lit up. "Great!"

. . .

They entered the building and Gumshoe led the way to the stairs; He didn't know why, but Edgeworth didn't seem to like elevators. As they neared the forensics department, the ground began to shake. Gumshoe blinked. "Huh, an earthquake." Then, almost before he could finish the sentence, it stopped. The detective shrugged and continued to walk down the hallway when he realized that all he could hear were his own footsteps. He turned around. "...Sir?"

Gumshoe turned around to see the prosecutor curled up against the wall in the fetal position. He rushed over to him. "Sir, are you alright?!" He placed a hand on the young man's shoulder to find that he was trembling. Gumshoe frowned. He was pretty sure he'd heard of something like this before, and that he was trained to handle it. He wasn't quite sure what that training might have entailed, though. Nonetheless, he couldn't stand to see his once smug superior as this trembling mess; He grabbed both of Edgeworth's shoulders. "Sir, the earthquake is over. Everyone's okay. Are you okay?"

Gumshoe let out a sigh of relief as Edgeworth nodded slowly. "Now, sir, can I get you to stand up?" Edgeworth paused, and nodded. Gumshoe helped him up, Edgeworth clinging to his trench coat for support. The prosecutor took in a few quiet deep breaths, and let go of the detective's coat. He then proceeded to fix his hair, his cravat, and he wiped his eyes. He then continued walking down the hallway, refusing to make eye contact with the detective.

. . .

Edgeworth slammed both his hands on Gumshoe's desk, startling him. "Wh-What is it sir? Did I misfile paperwork again? I'm really sorry-"

"I haven't heard any rumors."

Gumshoe blinked. "Rumors...? About what?"

Edgeworth took his hands of the desk and folded them. "About me. Now I know that this incompetent department is able to hide information from me-"

Gumshoe raised an eyebrow. "Rumors about you... Wait, do you mean about..." He lowered his voice. "You and that earthquake...?"

Edgeworth turned away and nodded. "I'm sure you've shared a laugh with your coworkers about it; seeing me reduced to a trembling heap..."

Gumshoe shook his head. "I haven't told anybody, sir." He frowned. "I didn't find it particularly funny either..."

The prosecutor took a step back from Gumshoe's desk. "With the way I boss you around all the time... you didn't find it funny when I broke down...?"

Gumshoe shook his head again. "I was more worried about you. To be so scared of something..."

Edgeworth stared at his shoes. Suddenly this detective seemed less annoying.

. . .

Shortly after Christmas, Edgeworth found himself trembling in a ball again, this time in the detention center. He was sure he heard Maya giggle at his behavior, and was able to register that she and Phoenix left. He wasn't able to feel shame quite yet, however. He still had screams and gunshots echoing in his head. The next thing the prosecutor remembered was Gumshoe, gently shaking him. "Sir! Are you okay?"

Edgeworth's breath caught in his throat, and he suddenly found himself hugging the detective. "Thank you..."

Gumshoe smiled, after his surprise wore off, and he helped his superior up just like he did a few years back. "No problem, sir."


End file.
